


Fire, Marble, Hardened Steel.

by followtheswallow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dirty Talk, Dom Kylo, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, General Armitage Hux leaves his control outside Kylo Ren's door, Kylo Ren is an evil asshole but treats his boy right, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Sub Hux, Top Kylo Ren, You Can't Bleach Off The Sin, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followtheswallow/pseuds/followtheswallow
Summary: "Please what?" he asks, voice sharp. "Please, Sir..." Hux whimpers, his cock already hard and leaking clear beads of precome. Kylo knows the General doesn't know what he's asking for, not really. Not yet. So he decides for Hux. "On your knees." Hux obeys and kneels, hands behind his back. Kylo looks down at him and barely suppresses a moan. Hux's eyes are glazed over, their usual razor edge diluted, softened. He's ready to follow Kylo's lead and that kind of power is intoxicating.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 157





	Fire, Marble, Hardened Steel.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for [Stef](https://twitter.com/itssteffnow).
> 
> Stef's [GORGEOUS DRAWING](https://twitter.com/itssteffnow/status/1264230405399547905) totally inspired me to write this sin and I shall be eternally grateful for that haha! Her art never fails to amaze me and this particular Kylux drawing sent my imagination spinning out of control and HERE WE ARE. 
> 
> Please, go check out Stef's beautiful creations!
> 
> If you want, come listen to me yell about Kylux, Gingerpilot, Renben and various other random things on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoftInstability) xxx

The door slides shut and suddenly, everything's silent.

A beat.

Two.

Three.

Hux's pulse grows quick, frantic. Eager. His heart hammers a sharp staccato on the inside of his ribcage. It is curious, the effect Ren's quarters have on him now, a learned response his mind makes. His body, too.

'Hux,' a voice cuts through. Hux's breath catches in his throat, heart rate spiking up. He feels exposed, like a nerve. Like a live wire. His skin is too hot, pulled too taut, little pinpricks of excitement dancing right beneath his skin. "Look at me." The command snaps Hux right out of his momentary reverie. He lifts his chin up, meeting the obsidian eyes of his beloved and losing himself in them.

  
Kylo growls as he gets closer, so much closer, nose almost touching the side of Hux's neck in a ghost or a caress. Inhales his scent - Hux smells of rain and ozone and tall blades of grass. Kylo cannot get enough, never will, Hux smells like everything he has ever wanted in his life. The sound Kylo makes sends sparks down Hux's spine.

"Tell me what you want," Kylo drawls right into the shell of Hux's ear. Hux is shaking, tiny, almost imperceptible tremors running through his body - he's vibrating. With want. With anticipation. With relief. Because the second the doors to the room close, Hux's resolve shatters. The fortress walls he has spent years on building around himself crack and fall to the ground in a cloud of silver dust.

Kylo Ren is the only one with such power over him. No one else has ever wielded such power, no one has ever made the General feel quite like this. Comfortable with leaving the burden of his position outside of the door, with giving up his responsibilities, with the promise of bending his steel rod will.

He takes a deep breath, exhales and lets go.

Kylo commands him to undress. He does so with clumsy fingers, his black, regulation uniform sliding off his form, revealing the smooth, creamy skin underneath. Kylo's gloved fingers come to rest in the corner of Hux's mouth, the contrast stark and delicious. Hux's eyes flutter close, pale eyelashes glinting in the artificial light, freckles gracing the tops of his high cheekbones – delicate, secret, unknown constellations.

Kylo moves to stand in front of his General, still clothed body big, imposing. Drowning out everything else, making Kylo the center of Hux's universe. "Please," Hux breathes, whisper soft against Kylo's lips. Kylo smiles a seemingly cruel, cold smile, only his eyes betraying the true emotions inside.

Fondness.

Adoration.

Love.

"Please _what_?" he asks, voice sharp. "Please, Sir..." Hux whimpers, his cock already hard and leaking clear beads of precome. Kylo knows the General doesn't know what he's asking for, not really. Not yet. So he decides for Hux. "On your knees." Hux obeys and kneels, hands behind his back. Kylo looks down at him and barely suppresses a moan. Hux's eyes are glazed over, their usual razor edge diluted, softened. He's ready to follow Kylo's lead and that kind of power is intoxicating.

"What are you waiting for? I don't have all night," Kylo snaps and Hux's hands shoot towards Kylo's hips. Kylo watches with hooded eyes as Hux makes a quick work of freeing his cock out of the tight confines of his pants and then there's a split second when time seems to stop before Hux finally, _finally_ takes Kylo's long, thick cock into his mouth. The feeling is glorious, the velvety hardness in Hux's mouth the only thing he's able to concentrate on. Strong fingers tangle in golden red hair and tug hard, powerful hips snap forward and Hux gags, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

"That's right, sweetheart, gag on my cock. Feels amazing." Hux sniffles and half-sobs around mouthful of dick but keeps going until Ren's balls tighten and he shoves Hux off. "On the bed, on all fours. Don't make me tell you twice," he growls and Hux stands up on shaky legs. When he's in position, he feels the Knight's gaze on him, appraising.

One gloved hand touches between his shoulder blades and presses his face into the matress and Hux whines high in his throat, so bared and vulnerable. Kylo holds him in place and brings his other hand to cup his partner's plump ass, and squeezes hard. Hux yelps. "Shhh," Kylo soothes and Hux feels a liquidy substance drip over his exposed hole. "So beautiful like this, such a good boy for me, aren't you?" Kylo whispers, his voice rough with barely contained lust. A few seconds pass and a sharp slap lands on Hux's right buttock, leaving a red welt in its wake. Kylo's hand leaves Hux's shoulder blades and grabs his chin and yanks it to the side.

"I asked you a question," he whispers in a dangerous voice that sends a jolt of fresh arousal straight between Hux's legs. He makes a choked-off sound. "Hmm? I didn't catch that." Another smack, this time aimed for the General's left buttock. It echoes loudly through the room, intertwined with Hux's surprised scream. "I-" A wet sob. "I am a good boy. For you. P-please. I- I want to be so good for you," Hux cries and Kylo relents.

When the Knight's finger breaches the tight ring of muscle, Hux makes a pitiful sound Kylo muffles by pressing his palm over his mouth. "Shhh, baby. Don't want the whole ship knowing how much your slutty little hole needs getting fucked, huh?" Then, he's pressing /two/ fingers into Hux's tightness and the General groans and drools all over Kylo's glove. Presses back against the intrusion. Three fingers make pitiful sounds spill from the soft curve of Hux's pink, spit slick lips and Kylo laughs mercilessly. "I'd give you more, sweet boy, but I want to make it a hurt a little bit. I know you like it, don't you?" Hux's mind is quiet now, fuzzy, his existence reduced to the feeling of sheer, unabashed need.

Having learnt from his previous mistake, Hux whispers his answer. "Yes, p-please. I like it when you hurt me." And with that, Kylo withdraws his fingers and then there's the filthy sound of him slicking up his cock and then the pressure and stretch of the thick, blunt head of Kylo's cock entering Hux's body. Kylo feels Hux trying to relax but his breaths are coming out shallow. Ragged. "Oh, baby," he coos, " _someone_ 's been needing this for a long time, huh? It's okay. I've got you, let go." And Hux does, when he feels Ren's hands touching him everywhere; running over th ridges of his ribs, the small of his back, finally settling to grip his hips tightly enough for oval-shaped bruises to start blooming right under soft, pale skin.

It's almost too much when Kylo's finally fully sheathed inside Hux. The General whines, feeling full to bursting. Split open. So hard he aches. Kylo's breathing is harsh, too, Hux's ass so tight and hot it makes him want to howl. Hux's feedback is a heady mixture of pleasure and pain so tightly coiled together that the line between them is smeared to nothingness. Kylo gives his lover a couple more seconds to adjust and then starts moving in earnest. Hux cries out in surprise and his beautiful body looks so ethereal impaled on Kylo's dick. "You're either gonna come from my cock only or not at all. Can you do that?" Kylo gasps. "Can you do that for me, baby?" Hux whimpers and shakes his head, tears streaming down his face like glittering rivers. " _Hnnng_. No, Sir, please, I- I need you to touch me, please, just touch me, I'll do anything. _Fuck-"_

At that, Kylo's hips stop their relentless assault on his ass. Hux sobs. Kylo brings his lips level with his lover's ear and hisses. "You watch your filthy mouth, baby boy, or I'll be forced to punish you. You don't want that, do you?" Little tremors wreck the General's body as he sobs, torn between trying his hardest to be good for Kylo and needing something, _anything_. " _Nng_. No. ..Yes. I don't know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Sir..." he trails off.

Suddenly, Kylo's heart is so full he's afraid he might slip out of his role. The Force is vibrating around both their bodies, singing, so bright and clear it borders on too much. It isn't the Shadow. It's not the Light, either. It's something else altogether, something he has never truly felt with anybody else. He feels so incredibly lucky and privileged to witness the powerful General, a man made of fire and marble and hardened steel, like this. Stripped bare. Vulnerable. _His_. Taking orders not because he has to, but because he craves it. It makes Kylo feel like he could conquer entire star systems with a flick of his wrist.

Kylo's voice is just the tiniest bit shaky when he trust himself enough to speak again. "That's alright, baby, I've got you. I know what you need." The look Hux gives him over his shoulder is pure relief. Trust. Kylo gathers Hux's lithe form in his arms and starts moving again, quick, powerful thrusts of his hips. "You make me feel so good, baby boy. So good for me, such a needy little slut. All mine. Those sweet little sounds of yours, fuck. I'm gonna fuck you so full of come, just the way you need."

The noises Hux makes are desperate, high-pitched, all coherent thought and ability to speak successfully fucked out of him by this point. Kylo checks for his lover's feedback and is greeted by a blissful calm. _Good,_ he thinks and wraps his big, leather-clad hand around Hux's dick, and that's all it takes. Hux's orgasm hits him like a freighter, his whole body convulsing and clenching around Kylo so tightly it makes him see stars. The surprised whine that spills out of the General's mouth is the last straw and Kylo comes inside Hux, so hard it hurts.

The silence that comes after is filled with harsh breathing gradually slowing down and the rustle of fabric, as Kylo moves to envelop Hux in the safety of his embrace. He takes off the gloves and cards long fingers through soft, coppery hair, damp with sweat. Hux is shivering slightly, clinging onto him, as Kylo whispers gentle praise into his ear. "You've done so well, darling, I love you. Thank you for letting me give you what you need. For letting me see you. You make me feel so good, sweetheart. I love you so, so much, my dear."

Hux hums and sighs happily. Tucks his head under Kylo's chin. The Knight tightens his grip on him and doesn't let go.


End file.
